Verdeaux Celebration
by ebhg
Summary: Pattagne, Verdeaux is celebrating the 350th anniversary of the Cullen family's reign. Prince Edward has little to look forward to until he meets the new US Ambassador's daughter. AH/AU example for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge.


**Verdeaux Celebration**

**A/N: This story is an example for the Twilight Anniversary Challenge hosted by Justine Lark, Gleena and me.**

**I have to thank Gleena and Justine for their help with this story:) Pattagne, Verdeaux owes its sovereignty to Justine for naming my little make-believe nation, and Gleena provided some amazing story ideas.**

**All the details for entering the contest are on the challenge profile:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

**Stories accepted Nov 4 to 30. Voting begins Dec 1.**

Music swelled and fireworks exploded over the Pattagne River as the nation celebrated the reign of the Cullen family. King Carlisle and Queen Esme were the most beloved rulers Verdeaux had seen in the last two centuries. Prince Edward watched the proceedings with his family from the upper balcony of their riverside palace with little interest. The 350th anniversary celebration of his ancestor's crowning was no more exciting than the 349th. He certainly didn't think it merited the formal wear he was currently attired in, nor did he think it was worthy of the pageantry displayed on the streets of Pattagne.

Edward had little patience for these state affairs. As the crown and its limited powers would pass to his older sister Alice, Edward felt he was little more than a public figure-head for his father to marry off in order to strengthen diplomatic ties. Of course the paparazzi felt it was their job to follow him around in the hope that he would do something scandalous. Edward generally left that territory to his younger brother Emmett.

"Must you look so bored, Edward?" Alice asked. Her tiara glittered in the intermittent bursts of light from above.

"What is there to be interested in Alice?"

"Our nation, our continued sovereignty…"

"A very good answer for a future queen, but we don't need the pomp and circumstance to appreciate either of those things."

Alice tried a different tactic. "Rosalie will be coming tomorrow," she whispered with a smile, as though the information would cheer him.

"Your point?"

"Edward?" Alice questioned.

"Not all of us are so fortunate as to be able to choose their intended," Edward murmured after a moment. Alice and Edward both looked to Alice's prince consort, Jasper. Their wedding had taken place the previous summer, after a traditional Verdeaux courtship. She had chosen him, and he her. The crowd below them gasped at a particularly large firework, temporarily pulling them from their conversation.

"Are you so honor-bound and dutiful as to make yourself miserable forever? Why did you agree to the match if you don't care for Lady Rosalie?"

"I don't think that my agreement or lack thereof had any bearing on the matter. Her father is the United Kingdom's representative to the United Nations. Being on friendly terms with the Hale family will help our nation's relationship with Britain. Father had hoped that such a relationship would come of its own when Rosalie and I were introduced at your wedding. He made that clear when he pulled me aside to suggest I court her."

"I am sure that father had no intention of your sacrificing your happiness," Alice said dolefully, looking to where King Carlisle and Queen Esme sat holding hands. The love between them was palpable. "It seems incongruous with father's character for him to use his son as a diplomatic pawn," Alice argued shrewdly.

"What else is there for a twenty-six-year-old spare prince?" Edward asked rhetorically.

In two days time, the semi-septuacentennial anniversary celebration of Verdeaux' sovereignty would come to a head with the wedding of the oldest Cullen son. Lady Rosalie Hale came from a noble British family; she had been all too pleased to be singled out by a prince, even one from a country as small as Verdeaux. Edward's relationship with Rosalie had begun and continued through correspondence following his sister's wedding. Edward had never been tempted by any woman; most of them seemed shallow and barely cognizant of the fact that he was a person with a title, not a title that happened to be a person. Rosalie seemed to appreciate that; she herself had a title, and Edward admittedly recognized her astounding beauty. They had met in person only a handful of times. It was understood that this was not a romantic arrangement. It was duty.

"Good night, Alice." Edward decided that he had had enough pageantry for one evening, and he stood with a nod to his parents and slipped back inside and meandered his way to his rooms.

It seemed too early the next morning when Edward's attendant woke him to prepare for the day's duties. The new US ambassador and his daughter would arrive at nine AM for a traditional Verdeaux brunch. Then Edward would be meeting Rosalie in the gardens for a photo opportunity at ten-thirty. Afterwards, he and Rosalie would be joining the rest of Edward's family and her parents for dinner. The day after tomorrow would be their wedding day, then they would be leaving on their honeymoon to Queen Esme's private island, where they could avoid the media circus.

Once Edward was prepared for the day in his shirt and tie (he would put his coat on just before the ambassador arrived) he came down the servants' staircase into the kitchen. Tanya, the royal family's elderly long-time cook, tut-tutted at him for using the back staircase. As a small boy, he had gotten into trouble more than once for getting in the servants' way, but he couldn't seem to break the old habit.

"Your mother was looking for you, young man," Tanya scolded.

"I'm not five, Tanya," Edward teased.

"Go! Go and find your mother, before they saint that woman for putting up with you and your brother!"

Edward grinned as he snuck a fresh plum from her pile- Tanya noticed, but grinned instead of scolding him again. Slinging his coat over his shoulder, Edward went to find Esme before she was declared the world's first living saint.

Esme was working in her conservatory, watering the freesias planted in the indoor beds. Edward knocked on the open door and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Edward! Just the man I wanted to see," Esme greeted, moving to give him a hug. "You are ready for the American ambassador?"

"Yes, mother," Edward assured her.

"He is a divorcé; his daughter will be with him. I believe she is your age. I would like for you to be on your best behavior. The former US ambassador was not pleased with the way you treated his daughter. He was not very favorable to you in his last correspondence."

"Mother, in my own defense, I was seventeen, and she was incorrigible. I may be tri-lingual, but there are only so many ways to politely say _'keep your hands out of my pants'_before one must be blunt."

"I'm sure she wasn't so bad as that," Esme chided with a smile. She was no fool; she knew her son was handsome, and that Lauren Mallory's idea of international relations had nothing to do with diplomacy and everything to do with Edward.

"She could have given an octopus a run for their money!"

"Really, Edward. You don't need to be so dramatic; octopi don't even make money." Edward burst into laughter, appreciating his mother's dry British humor.

"I promise to behave if she does, Mother."

***

Twenty minutes later, Edward stood ready (his mother had made him put on his coat) in the east breakfast room, speaking with Alice, Jasper and their parents when the ambassador and his daughter were announced.

"Ambassador Charles Swan and his daughter, Isabella Swan."

Emmett finally pulled away from the buffet table where he had been 'sampling' the brunch fare to whisper in Edward's ear.

"A name like Swan, what do you want to bet that she's an ugly duckling?"

Edward gave a slight smile to his brother, but didn't get a chance to respond before the diplomat was shown in to the room. He was a stern-looking man with curly hair. He immediately stepped forward to greet Edward's parents and Alice. Then, Isabella was visible behind her father. Edward felt as though the wind had been knocked from his lungs. She was no ugly duckling; she was exquisite.

"She's no Rosalie, but she's not totally unfortunate looking. Too bad she's your age," Emmett whispered to Edward. "Maybe she wouldn't mind if a younger prince showed her all that Pattagne has to offer."

Edward was suddenly taken aback by the indignation he felt on Isabella's behalf (she was _more_beautiful than Rosalie) and by jealously that infused him when Emmett spoke. Edward was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly missed his father's introduction.

"This is my eldest son, Prince Edward," Carlisle said.

"A pleasure Your Highness." Ambassador Swan gave Edward a severe look.

"Likewise," Edward responded. His eyes hadn't left Isabella; she was greeting Alice with grace and poise. She was nothing at all like Lauren, who had been trying to undress Edward from the first moment they had met until the moment she had left. Isabella's body language spoke of maturity and innocence, all with a beautiful elegance. Though that was suddenly dispelled when she tripped over her own feet and blushed a spectacular shade of red when he'd had to catch her.

Edward found it endearing. He missed everything else his father said to the ambassador; he was completely taken by the lovely brunette in his arms. She smelled heavenly; it was a mixture of the freesias in his mother's conservatory and the ripe strawberries that Tanya made tarts from in the summer.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me, Your Highness..."

"Please, just Edward." He gave her his most charming smile, and had to hold back his laughter when she blushed again. He vaguely heard his mother invite everyone to help themselves to the food. Edward found a multitude of excuses to stay by Isabella's side and ask her all about the United States, and how she had liked her stay in Verdeaux thus far. Was Pattagne what she had expected? Was it comparable to Phoenix, or Seattle? Her answers were charming and eloquent. He felt as though he was parched, and she held the source to quench his thirst.

"We had been informed last month that the United States ambassador would be a man by the name of Yorkie. Were you not expecting to be appointed to Verdeaux?" Edward asked.

"No, actually, my father hadn't anticipated leaving the States at all. Mr. Yorkie had an unfortunate family emergency, which necessitated my father's appointment. He has been reading the dossier on your family and your country for three days now. I admit to being woefully uninformed on your customs myself. I think that's why this brunch was arranged; my father wanted to get more of a feel for the country and its leaders. I only know that we're here for an anniversary celebration!" Isabella laughed, and Edward was taken aback by her carefree beauty.

"Let me enlighten you then, Isabella," Edward said, gesturing towards the heavily laden table. "Have you tried our plum jam? It is a regional specialty. Verdeaux is famous for its plums."

"Bella, please."

"I beg your pardon?" Edward wanted to beg for more than her pardon, but his mother probably wouldn't appreciate it if he took Isabella on a guided tour of the palace in the middle of her painstakingly planned brunch.

"I prefer Bella; Isabella seems rather formal to me," Bella said with another blush. Edward didn't point out that she was speaking to a prince at a diplomatic function; formal was a relative term. He merely smiled and agreed.

"Bella, of course."

"Your English is phenomenal. I was under the impression that the state language of Verdeaux was French?"

"Thank you. It is actually French and German, but as you have come to know, my mother is British. She taught us English as well as French and German."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I only know English! What do you enjoy doing when you're not being a prince? I mean, I know that you're always a prince, but when you're not being official," she explained. Edward laughed and opened his mouth to reply when his father interrupted.

"Son, Rosalie will be expecting you soon." Edward sighed and came crashing back to reality. He felt sick. How could he have forgotten that detail so readily?

"Rosalie?" Bella questioned.

"My fiancée," Edward admitted. "Excuse me." He left the room with a nod to the ambassador and a slight bow to his parents. Then he went out to the garden to greet his future wife. The prospect had never seemed so daunting.

***

Bella stood in the breakfast room, speechless. She had been having the most wonderful time with Edward; he was well-educated and witty. It had felt like a fairytale. Except without the fairy godmother and the pumpkin and the midnight crap. Of course Edward was engaged. He was a prince, and an extremely handsome one at that; she was an ordinary run-of-the-mill United States citizen.

To even think twice about Edward she would have to find a title somewhere. Bella Duchess of Washington State just didn't have the right ring to it. Rosalie was probably a princess. Didn't royalty have to marry other royals? Of course, there was a short supply of princesses in the world today. Bella was struck by the sudden thought that perhaps Edward was being forced to marry his ugly fifth cousin.

Of course, Edward hadn't even acted like he was engaged. He had been chatting her up over their brunch. Perhaps it had just been a game to him; a distraction from the day-to-day life of a public dignitary.

"Bella?" her father came to her side. "You look like you're trying to implement world peace all on your own with the expression on your face."

"Sorry," she said, smiling at her father. "It's nothing."

"I didn't want to say anything before, since I like to judge someone's character on my own, but Bill Mallory did warn me to keep an eye on Prince Edward around you. He mentioned that Edward had said some rather inappropriate things to Lauren, but he didn't say what it was. Did he say something offensive to you?"

"He was very pleasant, Dad," Bella reassured him.

"Well, from what Carlisle was just saying, he's also engaged. I don't care for the way he was acting with you if he's already committed."

"It was nothing, Dad."

"All the same, be careful. I'm sure he knows how to charm ladies in six different languages."

"Don't worry, Dad. That won't happen. He only speaks three." Bella rolled her eyes and moved to chat with Alice again.

***

Edward found Rosalie in the grand foyer of the palace's private family quarters; she and her parents had just arrived. Instantly, Edward was reminded of why Rosalie wasn't his first choice.

"You had a brunch this morning? Why wasn't I invited? I'm your fiancée! Shouldn't I have been included in a family meet-and-greet of a new diplomat?!"

"Rosalie, it was very last minute; I believe my mother didn't want you to have to change your travel plans on such short notice."

"I should have been notified, at the very least!"

"You are right, Rosalie, I'm sure my mother had no intention to offend you." Edward couldn't help but think about Bella's ready acceptance of being told to pack her bags and go to a country with her father that she was completely ignorant of. She had smiled when she had declared to Edward that all she knew that she was there for was an anniversary celebration. That of course, brought to mind Bella's look of what Edward hoped was disappointment when he had told her of his engagement, which furthered his guilt about thinking of Bella while a photographer took pictures of him with Rosalie.

The rest of their day was much the same as every other interaction the two of them had. Rosalie complained about any oversight, and Edward continually apologized; Rosalie fussed over wedding details, and Edward bit his tongue to keep himself from arguing with her. That would not strengthen diplomatic ties. Edward was beginning to realize that this arrangement would not work. He and Rosalie were oil and water; night and day complemented one another more readily than he and Rosalie. Edward was lost in thought when he was startled by Rosalie grasping his hand in hers.

It was all wrong. He remembered the zing that had rushed through his hand when Bella's fingers brushed his as he handed her a plate at the brunch. He had to force himself not to cringe away from Rosalie; he was reminded of holding Alice's hand as a child. Except this was worse; there were certain expectations from this relationship. What was he supposed to do in two days, or rather nights, when he would be expected to make love to her?

This would _definitely_ not work. He had thought he could do it. He had convinced himself that he could fulfill his duty and marry Rosalie, but he knew now that it would not work. Not when he had been comparing Rosalie to a woman he had only met hours before.

"Rosalie, I…"

"Edward!"

Emmett was coming up the garden path. Edward wasn't sure what to do; he had been about to call things off, but he didn't want an audience, and he certainly didn't want it to be Emmett.

"You have been hogging this lovely lady all morning, Edward," Emmett said with a smile towards Rosalie. "Father has asked that you meet with him before dinner. I'll show Rosalie around in the mean time." Edward nodded to his brother and Rosalie before he took his leave and went to meet Carlisle in his study. Perhaps all he needed was a moment to gain perspective; Emmett had reminded him of why he had agreed to this arrangement in the first place.

Edward passed Charles Swan as the ambassador was leaving Carlisle's office. Edward nodded to the diplomat, though he was taken aback by the contemplative look that the man gave him.

"Tomorrow then, Edward," Swan said before he departed in the direction of the guest quarters.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted. He stood in the door of his office with a small smile. "How are things with Rosalie?"

"They're fine, father. We were just smoothing some details for the wedding this afternoon."

"You know what you want?" Carlisle said tentatively. Edward looked at his father in confusion. Of course he knew what he wanted. But he also knew what he needed to do.

He would endure everything else.

He had to.

***

Bella had been settling into the guest quarters of the palace when there was a soft knock on the door. Expecting it to be her father, as he was stationed in the room directly across from hers, Bella simply shouted, "It's open!"

"Bella?" Alice's voice rang through the spacious room. Bella turned to see both Alice and Queen Esme in the door.

"Oh! Your Highnesses! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you," she stammered.

"Hush, don't worry about it," Alice interjected. "I noticed you had a moment with my brother earlier," Alice began.

"We noticed," Esme interjected.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't aware that he was engaged. I assure you, it was completely innocent, and it won't happen again."

"Well, that is disappointing then," Alice said.

"Excuse me?"

"We were hoping that you could help us keep him occupied tomorrow, while Rosalie has her dress fitting."

"I don't mean to question you, but what would Rosalie think? They are engaged, isn't it against the rules for him to spend the day with me on the day before his wedding? Wouldn't Emmett be more appropriate? Or one of you ladies?" Bella knew that if she spent any more time with Edward, it would hurt that much more when he and Rosalie were married.

"Bella, I am the Queen; I _make_the rules," Esme said confidently. "In Verdeaux tradition, the best man escorts the bride to her final wedding preparations, to protect her from encroaching suitors. Emmett is Edward's best man; therefore, he is to escort us ladies to Rosalie's dress fitting tomorrow. It would be poor taste for Edward to see the dress before the wedding, after all! So, Edward will be free tomorrow; and I've arranged for him to give you a tour of the palace and grounds. Otherwise he may complain about not being included in the dress shop excursion."

"I don't know, isn't that rather…"

"Helpful? Considerate? Accommodating?" Alice supplied.

"I was thinking intrusive, but I wouldn't want to disagree with you," Bella said with a smile. "What about my father? He's not going to be very pleased if I tell him that I'm going to be with Edward all day. He was just warning me today that Edward had supposedly said inappropriate things to Lauren Mallory…" Bella was surprised when Esme threw back her head and laughed.

"If Edward said anything inappropriate, it was Lauren's fault. Edward complained to me the entire time she was here that she was making advances towards him, asking for things he wasn't willing to give her. I believe his words to me this morning on that very subject were _'there are only so many ways to politely say 'keep your hands out of my pants' before one must be blunt.'_Your father won't be here tomorrow; he and the king are going to be discussing international relations over reel and rod."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at the persistence of these two women. As much as it weighed on her heart, she agreed to keep Edward busy the following day.

***

Edward was surprised the next morning when his attendant informed him of the change in his schedule. In times past, it had been his reluctant duty to entertain the similarly-aged children of visiting dignitaries, such as Lauren Mallory, while their parents were in Verdeaux on business.

When he and Rosalie had become engaged, Edward was under the impression that this task would fall to Emmett. His father had asked him yesterday if he would accompany the King and Charles Swan on a fishing excursion. Edward had agreed, as he knew that Emmett would be doing the traditional best man escort for Rosalie and the other ladies, and Edward wanted to be sure that he was occupied. He didn't think that he could stick to his resolve to follow through with the plans his family had made if he were required to spend a day in Bella's presence.

Therefore he was frustrated when his schedule had been cleared and he was given tour duty with Bella. Edward was a little suspicious, but when Alice had told him that it was out of the question for him to see Rosalie's dress the day before the wedding, and no one else could be spared, his suspicions had melted and he had basked in the glow that he had started to feel whenever he thought of Bella Swan. If he was honest, it was more often than he cared to admit.

Edward greeted Bella with a warm smile thirty minutes later.

"I have been appointed your tour guide today, Bella. I hope you're interested in three-hundred-year-old tapestries."

"With you, yes." Edward was pleased to see her face light up in her now-familiar blush. He scolded himself for enjoying it so much.

"You're in for a treat then, because there are plenty of them in Pattagne Palace."

"Are they really three hundred years old?" Bella asked.

"There are a few, but not all of them are that old. There were many that were destroyed or damaged when Pattagne Palace was bombed in 1940."

"The palace was bombed?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes. My great-grandparents had to evacuate to the United Kingdom when the war broke out."

"There must be so much history within these walls. If only they could speak."

"Be careful what you wish for," Edward warned, not entirely playfully. They both understood that he referred to more than just talking walls. Two days ago, Edward would have wished anything for a love like his parents shared. Now, the prospect was right in front of him, but impossible to reach.

"Tell me more about the United States. Did you prefer Phoenix, or Seattle?"

"I loved the warmth of Arizona, but I never really lived until I decided to move in with my father. My mother was always pretty flaky when I was growing up. I love her, she was my best friend, but sometimes that was a lot of responsibility for a kid, you know?" Bella laughed depreciatively. "Listen to me, talking with a prince about responsibility! I'll bet that was your first word."

"Ah, close…I believe it was actually 'parliament' though Emmett would have you believe it was 'poo'…" Edward and Bella laughed simultaneously.

"It must have been so much fun growing up here with Alice and Emmett," Bella said wistfully.

"It had its moments," Edward replied ruefully.

"Being alone just gets lonely," Bella murmured. Edward made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He couldn't stop himself when his hand caressed Bella's cheek. Then he cleared his throat and they both took a step back.

"Would you like to see the kitchens?" Edward asked.

They spent the rest of the day that way- wandering around the palace talking with one another, but seeing nothing. Edward hadn't realized how late it had become until he realized they were back in the main foyer of the family quarters, and Emmett came bounding to them.

"Edward, I don't think I have to tell you what a good catch Rosalie is," he said, giving Edward a slug to the shoulder and moving towards his rooms. Edward dropped Bella's hand- he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding it- and she stepped back.

"Thank you for the tour, Edward. It was wonderful…" Bella turned and went towards the guest quarters, leaving Edward in the hall, wishing that his engagement could just disappear.

Edward slept restlessly that night; every time he fell asleep his mind was full of Bella. Her laugh, her scent, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. When he woke the last time, just before the sun, he got up and stood at the window, watching the sun rise. Today was the official anniversary of the crowning of Carlisle the first. It was a day celebrated in Verdeaux history as a day of independent sovereignty, of freedom from outside rule. Edward felt it was ironic that it would be the day that he gave up what he truly wanted. He wondered if Bella would ever understand how thoroughly she had affected him.

For the second time in a week, Edward donned the formal uniform dictated by his rank as Prince of Verdeaux. His attendant helped him to shrug into the coat and buckle the lanyard across his chest. His face was stony; his mind set. It was his wedding day, though he could not smile.

Edward joined his parents and Alice and Jasper in the breakfast room. He expected his own stoic expression. What he was not prepared for was the sorrowful expressions of his mother and sister. Jasper held Alice, rubbing her back and murmuring into her ear. Carlisle gave him a nod and a smile, but then he too fell into a somber silence.

"Are you sure this is a wedding we're going to?" Charles Swan's voice broke through the silence, and Edward closed his eyes in anguish. There was one person Edward did not want to see today; the one he was giving up- Bella. But there she stood, next to her father, as Edward opened his eyes and drank her in. He almost groaned with the ache of it, but he just managed to hold it in.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGH"

Instantly, the Cullens were alert. Lord and Lady Hale stormed into the middle of the frozen gathering. Lady Hale blathering incessantly, though very little of it was truly comprehensible. Edward panicked- he may not truly want to marry Rosalie, but he wouldn't wish harm on her. Her mother was in hysterics, and Lord Hale was standing beside Lady Hale with a dumfounded expression.

"This is your fault!" Lady Hale finally forced out between clenched teeth as she pointed her finger at Edward. "If you hadn't acted like marrying our daughter was on par with the bubonic plague, she would still be here, getting ready for her wedding! Now we're going to be the laughing stock of the media circus surrounding the whole affair!"

Edward was confused.

"They left this," Lord Hale said as he thrust an envelope into Edward's hands.

_They?_

Edward looked around more closely; only then did he realize who wasn't at breakfast.

_Emmett_.

Edward tore open the letter, his heart racing as he finally took in the words.

_To our families~_

_By the time you receive this, we will be far away, as man and wife. It may be sudden, but we both know in our hearts this is right. Edward- forgive us, but we could not deny the chemistry that we felt together. Please be happy; find someone that you can feel that electric charge with and grasp a hold with both hands._

_Best of luck,_

_Emmett and Rosalie Cullen_

_Prince and Princess of Verdeaux_

Edward stood speechless, unmoving until his father took the letter from his hands and read it aloud, accompanied by Lady Hales' frustrated groans and gripes about paparazzi fodder. There was nothing else for it; Edward turned around to face the concerned expressions of his family and the Swans. He met Bella's gaze last of all.

Before he could think any more on it, Edward marched straight to Bella; Emmett had unwittingly answered every silent plea that Edward had had. He decided then and there to heed Emmett's advice. He pulled Bella flush against his chest and deeply dipped her before claiming her lips with his own. Edward was concerned for a fraction of a second that he had been too forward. Then Bella joined in, burying her hands in his hair and pulling him even closer.

His family disappeared; whether in reality or because he just didn't care anymore, Edward wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to question a good thing when it happened. This was exponentially better than the requisite pecks he had exchanged with Rosalie. This was heaven; this was bliss.

When they finally broke apart, and Edward positioned Bella carefully back on her feet, there was a light smattering of applause. Apparently they hadn't been as alone as Edward had thought.

Lady Hale growled at Edward and stalked from the room, muttering something about crazy royals with her husband at her heels.

"Well, happy anniversary everyone; it would seem that our scheduled celebration has been cancelled," Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"I take it this hasn't been the worst thing to ever happen to you?" Bella asked breathlessly. Edward smiled triumphantly at her before he answered.

"No, it has been the _best._"

**A/N: This has been one heck of a year! When I first posted a little 1200 word chapter on 11-4-2008, I never thought that less than a year later I would have posted a cumulative 180,000 words across 19 stories.**

**Please help Justine and me to celebrate an awesome year by submitting *your* anniversary inspired story:)**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~twilightanniversarychallenge**

**And I'd love to know that you thought of Verdeaux!**

**ebhg:)**


End file.
